Kenapa ya?
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/Hanya sebuah pertanyaan konyol nan mesum dari Aomine. Terinspirasi dari percakapan teman sekelas. Beware of Fem!Kise, Fem!Kuroko, and Fem!Akashi. Rate T untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus


**Kenapa ya?**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/Hanya sebuah pertanyaan konyol nan mesum dari Aomine. Terinspirasi dari percakapan teman sekelas. Beware of Fem!Kise, Fem!Kuroko, and Fem!Akashi.

.

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO's POINT OF VIEW**

.

Hari yang cerah meski agak mendung dan dingin sedari tadi—(itu lu bilang cerah!?)

Yah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu kepanasan saat perjalanan menuju sekolah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke sekolah tercinta dan kebanggaanku, _Teiko Highschool_—tepatnya kelas XII TI.

"—benar juga, kenapa ya?"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, menatap kearah tiga orang teman sekelasku; Ogiwara, Aomine dan Murasakibara yang sedang mengobrol—_err_, atau menggosip? Ntahlah, siapa yang peduli?

Aku pun mengabaikan mereka dan menaruh tasku di bangkuku.

"Ah, itu Midorima!"

Aku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku—Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dengan senyum khasnya sambil mengipas-ngipas, ia menghampiriku.

"Mumpung cuma laki-laki yang baru datang-" Ogiwara melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa disana benar-benar hanya ada laki-laki saja. Aomine dan Murasakibara pun ikut mendekatiku. Oh, ada apa ini?

"Menurutmu…" nada Ogiwara terdengar misterius, "Kenapa resleting rok seragam wanita ada dibelakang?"

…

…

"Ha?" Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Dan sejak kapan Ogiwara tertular virus mesum Aomine?

Aku menatap Aomine tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Hey! A-aku juga penasaran. Itu hal yang wajar bukan?"

Murasakibara mengangguk sambil memakan _snack_nya. Astaga, Murasakibara juga tertular?

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Menurutmu kenapa resleting rok seragam wanita ada dibelakang dan bukannya didepan, seperti laki-laki?" Aomine mengulang pertanyaannya.

Rasanya aku ingin menimpuk orang itu pakai bangku—tunggu, benar juga, kenapa resletingnya ada dibelakang ya? Bukankah itu sangat…_rawan_?

H-hey! Jangan menge-capku mesum! Aku hanya penasaran tau! D-dan…kenapa resleting laki-laki ada didepan? Kalau begitu kenapa resletingnya tidak didepan saja dua-duanya, atau dibelakang dua-duanya?

Ini misteri, batinku sambil mengelus daguku.

"Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang mana mungkin anak alim seperti Midorima tahu hal seperti itu." Ujar Ogiwara.

Aomine dan Murasakibara menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, hipotesis Mine-chin benar ya?"

Hipotesis?

"Yup! Menurutku resleting celana seragam laki-laki didepan dan resleting rok seragam wanita ada dibelakang memudahkan untuk _sex_!"

Aku melotot mendengarnya. Oi! Apa-apaan itu!? Mana ngomongnya sambil ketawa mesum lagi! Dasar Ahomine! Ketahuan Kise Ryouko baru tahu rasa dia!

Aku menatap kearah Ogiwara yang agak _blushing_—OOOI! Kau juga ngapain _blushing_ heh!?

"Eh? M-masa' sih Tetsuna…"

"Sei-chin…"

"Kuroko bukan wanita seperti itu! Kise dan Akashi juga tidak seperti itu-_nodayo_!"—TUNGGU! Kenapa aku jadi membela 3 wanita itu yang notabene bukan urusanku!? A-aku cuma tidak suka ada yang berbicara aneh-aneh tentang wanita! Itu saja-_nanodayo_!

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa? Itu jawaban yang paling masuk akal bukan?" Aomine mengendikkan bahunya.

MASUK AKAL APANYA!? MESUM SIH IYA!

"T-tapi, cobalah untuk tidak dipikirkan-_nodayo_! Anggaplah itu memang standar seragam di Indonesia!" (Sky: "Indonesia, ga mau tau pokoknya _Teiko Highschool_ beserta para _casts _ada di Indonesia. Jangan protes!" *tebar gunting*)

"_Tch_, kau nggak asik Midorima-"

"Itu Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun."

…eh?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, diikuti oleh Ogiwara, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang ketakutan.

"Oh? Yang menyimpulkan bahwa resleting laki-laki didepan dan resleting wanita dibelakang memudahkan untuk _sex _itu?" Akashi Seika mengeluarkan gunting merah dari saku rok-nya. Kuroko mengangguk yakin.

"Aominecchi _hentai-ssu_!" Kise Ryouko nangis lebay.

"Oi Tetsu! Kau—jangan-jangan kau menguping!?" Aomine histeris.

MENGUPING!? YA AMPUN! AKU TIDAK TERLIBAT SUNGGUH!

"K-Kuroko, aku-"

Kuroko Tetsuna menepuk pundakku, "Tenang saja, Midorima-kun. Aku tahu kau tidak terlibat."

Kise menarik lengan kananku dan langsung dipeluknya, "Aominecchi _hentai_! Aku mau putus aja sama Aominecchi dan pacaran sama Midorimacchi!"

Ah tidak terima kasih, aku masih betah menjomblo.

"Daiki…Shigehiro…Atsushi…" Akashi mendekat sambil memamerkan gunting merah kesayangannya, "Sudah siap mati ya?"

…Pagi yang indah, sepertinya.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N: **Sebenarnya ending aslinya cuma sampai Midorima ngomong, "T-tapi, cobalah untuk tidak dipikirkan-_nodayo_! Anggaplah itu memang standar seragam di Indonesia!" (Sky: "Indonesia, ga mau tau pokoknya _Teiko Highschool_ beserta para _casts _ada di Indonesia. Jangan protes!" *tebar gunting*), cuma ane tambah-tambahin biar alay aja *diusir dari fandom*

Terakhir, TANJOUBI OMEDETTO AHOMINE! *claps*

Review onegaishimasu!


End file.
